Estoy Aquí
by Diana Candy
Summary: "El insistente tamborileo de su corazón, cuya custodia estaba al mortífero cargo de una bomba, no dio tregua a su anhelo por soñar, ni al que a veces sentía por morir. ¿Alguna vez reviviría?". SONG-FIC.


—

—

SONG-FIC DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A _**SILVIN LEWIS DRAGNEEL**_.

Este es mi primer song-fic declarado, pues aunque ya había hecho algo parecido en _**Ojos Negros**_ , nunca lo tomé tal cual. Me complace mucho que se lo pueda dedicar a Silvia, una gran y muy especial amiga.

Resulta que en estos días me he sentido un poco cabizbaja, y en anteriores semanas, mi amiguita me compartió una canción preciosa para sazonar mis días grises: _**I Am In Here**_ , de la virtuosa Sia. ¡Qué maravilla de tema! Apreciando que Silvia me mostrara un algo tan bello, considerando además el amor que ella le tiene a la familia de Krillin, y recordando, aparte, mi deuda de regalarle un relato, hacer un song-fic con esta canción en que No.18 protagonizara la lírica, me pareció muy conveniente.

Reflexionado el sentimiento de la letra, me parece buena para nuestra androide, porque a pesar de su aparente frialdad y su sarcasmo eterno, siempre la he considerado un personaje melancólico y con un pasado muy triste :( Espero con esto poder honrarla, porque me encanta.

¡Silvia, mi amor, ojalá te guste! :')

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Estoy Aquí**_

—

—

—

…

 _ **Estoy aquí**_

 _ **¿Puede alguien verme?**_

 _ **¿Puede alguien ayudarme?**_

…

Se sufría el plazo de una eternidad al emprender la funesta travesía por el pasillo penumbroso. Estaba consciente que los minutos no le habían tenido piedad desde haber logrado bajarse de la camilla y acarrear el cuerpo de su desmayado hermano, pues, pese al tan esforzado martirio de arrastrarse con él por el suelo, todavía vislumbraba la puerta del quirófano a metros tras ella y, en cambio, la salida permanecía a una torturante lejanía de su escape.

A instantes sentía cómo la droga amenazaba con ganarle a su voluntad, durmiéndola por segundos, pero ella continuaba gateando pesadamente hacia aquella luz al final del pasillo, luz que prometía la esperanza de una salida del infierno. Muy pronto también convino pensar que, a la par de debilitarla, la droga le estaba provocando alucinaciones, ya que una macabra y muy familiar risa le comenzaba a perseguir los oídos.

—¿A dónde se dirigen, pequeños? Se supone que esta es la hora de dormir —susurró aquel tono vil, cada vez más cercano—. Mañana tenemos muchísimos experimentos más para divertirnos juntos. Vengan acá.

—Lapis… Lapis… —musitó tartamudamente ella, moviendo el cuerpo de su hermanito en intento de despertarlo—. Lapis, despierta… Ahí viene Gero… La-Lapis… por favor… Debemos escapar…

Pero su cuerpecito agonizante acompañó el desmayo de su hermano menor. Tan pronto como eso, el Dr. Gero cargó el cuerpo de Lázuli de vuelta al quirófano, mientras el androide No.19 tomaba el de Lapis para seguirlo.

…

 _ **Estoy aquí**_

 _ **Una prisionera de la historia**_

 _ **¿Puede alguien ayudarme?**_

(…)

* * *

(…)

 _ **Estoy aquí**_

 _ **Estoy tratando de decirte algo**_

 _ **¿Puede alguien ayudarme?**_

…

El décimo vestido también le quedaba divinamente. Cada color, textura, diseño y conjunto que se había probado, resaltaba su privilegiada belleza. Era penoso saber que de tantos modelos, no hubiese uno sólo que la hiciera sentirse cómoda, ni linda, ni mucho menos feliz.

—¿Cuánto más vas a tardar, hermana? Me estoy aburriendo —se escuchó la voz de No.17 a metros del probador.

—Ninguno me convence aún. Tendrás que esperar un poco más.

Despojándose del último vestido, apartó unos segundos para admirar su silueta en el complaciente espejo frente a ella, burlando lo enorme e inútil que era su belleza.

Sin importar sus perfectas proporciones, ni la exótica estética de sus rasgos, nadie jamás podría dar elogio amoroso su imagen, ni a su corazón; muchísimo menos a su alma misionera de despiadada venganza. Y si llegasen los ojos de alguien a admirar su belleza, seguramente ella lo mataría.

Saliendo finalmente del probador y la boutique, No.17 se adelantó al vuelo, pero No.18 apuntó con firmeza al edificio, directamente hacia donde recordaba el sitio en que el espejo había encarado su desdicha. Así, el potente rayo destruyó la estructura, quedando bajo los escombros aquellos vidrios, testigos de la arrebatada lágrima que absorbió el suelo del cubículo.

…

 _ **Estoy aquí**_

 _ **Estoy llamando, pero no puedes oír**_

 _ **¿Puede alguien ayudarme?**_

(…)

* * *

…

 _ **Estoy llorando**_

 _ **Me estoy rompiendo**_

 _ **Le estoy temiendo a todo**_

…

Si bien la energía de sus cuerpos era ilimitada, no había lujo como complacerse cerrando los ojos para holgarse los ánimos tras una sanguinaria jornada. Comúnmente, No.16 era quien siempre elegía los más gratos campos para dormir.

Aquella noche, sintiendo la creciente humedad del rocío cosquilleándole el cuerpo, deseó con el alma sentirse verdaderamente cansada para precisar soñar, como si de una persona normal se tratase. De haberlo logrado, seguramente habría soñado con envejecer, con agotarse, con tener hambre, con morir. Sin embargo, el insistente tamborileo de su corazón, cuya custodia estaba al mortífero cargo de una bomba, no dio tregua a su anhelo por soñar, ni al que a veces sentía por morir.

Pero, ¿acaso no estaba muerta ya? A veces, hermanada a esa cuestión, la duda sobre llegar algún día a estar nuevamente viva la asaltaba. Después de matar a Goku y aniquilar a la entera raza humana, ¿qué seguiría? ¿Qué más habría? Su hermano había comentado algo sobre vivir en el bosque, y estaba clarísimo que No.16 lo acompañaría para estar en contacto pleno con sus aves adoradas, pero, ¿qué había de ella? ¿Conocería la felicidad algún día? ¿Moriría? ¿Reviviría?

Muy pronto, el barniz del césped combinó su rocío con la desbordante infelicidad de los ojos de No.18. La nocturna brisa entumeció su indestructible cuerpo con despiadada nostalgia, con torturante anhelo.

Aprisionada así, por la luctuosa noche, por la bomba en su pecho, por la venganza ajena, por la muerte en vida y por el vacilante destino, practicó la malicia de su sonrisa para recibir con porte a la rosácea aurora.

…

 _ **Atrapada dentro de estas paredes  
Dime que hay esperanza para mí  
¿Hay alguien por ahí escuchando?**_

(…)

* * *

(…)

 _ **¿No puedes oír mi llamado?**_

 _ **¿Vienes por mí ahora?**_

…

¿Realmente sólo un cínico beso en la mejilla, de desquiciada coquetería y no más, lo había enamorado?

¿Qué afán absurdo era aquel de proteger a un monstruo como lo era ella?

¿Por qué un corazón tan noble se admiraba de un corazón de metal?

¿Cómo había podido él, tras estar ella tanto tiempo en infausto vasallaje al genocidio, escuchar su lamento enmascarado de malévolas risas?

¿Cómo la había encontrado tan de pronto?

¿Por qué quería salvarla?

…

 _ **He estado esperando**_

 _ **Que tú vinieras a rescatarme**_

…

Ni siquiera los fingidos desaires lo ahuyentaban. A donde fuera ella, siempre la encontraba él, pretextando, entre risas, estarla vigilando; pendiente y listo para volverla a rescatar.

Fue imperceptible cuando pasó ella a ser quien lo buscaba por todos lados, haciéndose la desentendida al lograr encontrarlo por la ciudad. Fue hilarante cuando los sentimientos, atorados en la garganta, invirtieron papeles para hacerla a ella tartamudear mientras conversaban. Fue liberador cuando el cuerpo de ella flaqueó ante la bondad de él, dándole paso al temblor de las rodillas y los suspiros delatadores, en cada ocasión que lo sentía demasiado cerca.

Amarlo la revivía. Ser amada por él la redimía. El amor la salvaba.

…

 **Necesito que tú sostengas…**

…

Trató de huir aquella noche, como había intentado escapar de Gero tantas lunas atrás, sin éxito en ninguna ocasión pasada ni en la determinación presente.

—¿18? ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?

Apenas escuchando aquella amada voz aproximándose, despegó los pies de la arena, decidida a emprender un dubitativo e imperecedero vuelo lejos de Kame House; lejos de él. Pero Krillin ya se había fijado una promesa tan contundente como aquel escape:

—No te dejaré ir, 18. No pienso dejarte sola…

Habiéndola atrapado en el aire, la sostuvo con firmeza, para no soltarla jamás. No.18 no impuso resistencia. Tan pronto como ella anuló la energía de su vuelo y de su alma necia, lloró empapando el pecho desnudo de Krillin.

Y otra vez la rescató, esta vez de sí misma.

… _**Toda la tristeza**_ _ **que yo no puedo**_

 _ **Mantener viviendo dentro de mí.**_

(…)

* * *

…

 _ **Estoy aquí**_

La tercer palmera tras la casa, que era la más alta de la isla, había resultado el mejor escondite que jamás hubiesen ideado, pues los minutos ya se contaban en más de cinco, y Krillin aún no las había encontrado todavía.

 _ **¿Puede alguien verme?**_

Incluso en el merodeo por la playa, al pequeño despistado no se le había ocurrido levantar la vista para inspeccionar la corona de la palmera. Tan cómico lucía Krillin en su desespero por hallarlas escarbando en la arena, que para Marron fue imposible seguir conteniendo la risita, por más que su madre intentó cubrirle la boca.

—¡Las encontré! —festejó Krillin, habiendo seguido la risa de su pequeña hasta la cuna de cocos.

 _ **¿Puede alguien ayudarme?**_

—Te tardaste mucho, papi —se burló Marron.

—Eso no importa, quiero mi premio —y poniendo su mejilla dispuesta, recibió la insigne recompensa de un beso de su hijita y su esposa—. ¡Ah, victoria! Vengan acá.

Las tomó a ambas en cada brazo para bajarlas, devolviendo un premio igual en la mejilla de Marron, y otro en los labios de 18.

Sí, el amor había podido.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Con esto se dará cuenta que, por más triste que sea el contexto, no puedo evitar los finales felices; eso porque de la tristeza no se debe depender y porque No.18 lo merece xD Quizá no haya sido la gran cosa, pero lo hice con mucho amor, y mi amor sí es bastante uwu

 **Silvia** , espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Ya me dirás :D

 **¡Mucho cariño y bendiciones!**

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el "Tiburoncín" de mi "¡Uh ha ha!"._

—

—


End file.
